


Breaking down

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depressive Episode, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor can't help but notice the changes in his performance as he's getting older, and he has to face it...





	Breaking down

“Yuuri, can we go home for today? We’ve had enough practice already.”

Victor wasn’t the same as he used to be five years earlier. His stamina had been drastically reduced and his body hurt more easily than normal. He was starting to feel the effects of his hardcore training with the Russian system, which was rumored to be one of the toughest in the world. That was why Victor knew that his body wasn’t going to hold out for much longer, and that was obvious in his behavior. 

The amount of time he needed to complain for his exhaustion was getting shorter every day, and Yuuri couldn’t help but worry for his partner. They had been living together in Hasetsu for a year, and in St Petersburg for another one, so they knew when the other wasn’t feeling well. They had gotten so close, that they were always aware of what the other person needed. In that way, Yuuri had started getting worried about Victor, as the signs of stress where getting significantly more obvious every single day that passed. And, he knew that he had to do something, or else he was going to watch the Russian skater gradually fall apart.

At first he tried not to bother him, as he knew from his own troubled times that sometimes he needed some peace and quiet to clear his head. After a while, though, he realized that Victor was not okay, and his mental health had gotten worse. He had started having depressive episodes, where even eating was a difficult thing to do. He refused to get out of bed, he had a blank look in his eyes, as if he didn’t belong to this world and was entirely unmotivated to do even the slightest task, which for him was extremely unusual. Yuuri had never seen this before in his fiancé, which raised his suspicions that this was something Victor wouldn’t be able to face alone. He had tried to discuss it with him several times, but it only ended up in him being shut out and Victor having emotional outbursts, or being completely immobilized for days. 

“Victor, would you like to tell me what’s going on? I’m here to listen.” His mouth had opened before his brain realized what he had just done.

“You know what’s going on. You can see it, and you’re not the only one.”

“Yeah, but it might help if you talk about it. You might figure out something new.”

“I cannot believe that I’m about to lose everything I spent my entire life to obtain. I hate watching myself aging and getting tired and not having enough stamina to do the things that I could easily do in the past. But, what I despise the most is the fact that I can’t even do anything about it but stand aside and watch it happen! Why is this happening to me? Why does it have to end like this?” It was not difficult for Yuuri to understand that Victor was having trouble breathing. His eyes were swollen from the tears and he was hidden beneath a blanket. 

“Victor, we can find a solution, but you have to stay calm and breathe. I can help you relax and stabilize your breath if you want. But, after we’ve done that, maybe it’s time that you talked to a therapist. I know it sounds difficult, but it can help you figure out how to move on,” he took a deep breath and embraced him, “and I’ll be here the whole time. We’ll get through this together, okay?” Yuuri showed him how to breathe and kept him in his arms until he started to feel better. 

“It’s just hard to see all of our friends, and you, to be able to train like that on the ice while I’m the one who leaves first.”

“I know. I can understand it, or at least I’m trying to. But this is how life is supposed to be. When something happens, you learn to adapt. That’s what you’re going to do as well, in time. I know you can do this and that it’s hard for you to accept this. But, unfortunately, I don’t have a way to change nature.” Yuuri smirked at Victor, who had regained his calmness. “This is why I’m going to do my best to help you through this. But you have to promise me that you’ll see that therapist that Georgi told us about.”

“Ah, fine. Can we stay like this for a while?” 

“For as long as you want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! (Comments are always welcome, I'd love to know what you liked and what you didn't like. Thanks!)


End file.
